The Past Is Prologue
by deweydell25
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie think they are in for a routine encounter with a demon. Boy, are they wrong. This is a sequel of sorts to my story "Consequences" It helps if you read that one first. Disclaimer: I own nothing except a love of the show and my original characters.
1. Chapter 1

"The Past Is Prologue - Chapter 1 (Plan B)"

Ichabod Crane was totally vexed! Why, he wondered had he not insisted Abbie stay at the Archives safe behind some huge, ancient tome. Handcuffing her to a chair had crossed his mind more than once. Instead, his very pregnant wife and he were trapped in a decidedly unpleasant situation with a horrifying skeletal minion of Moloch. Mrs. Abigail Crane was extremely stubborn. She was a 5 foot 1 inch spitfire, his own little "tempest in a pint sized tea pot". She would never back down in a fight against evil. That's why he loved her.

The demon was presently in a corner of the underground cell, with his back to them. Undoubtedly, the hideous creature was planning his next menacing maneuver.

"It'll take more than that pathetic attempt to scare us", his little "Tempest" shouted.

"Abbie, Abbie", Ichabod whispered, "You are just making him more angry. We do not have the advantage in this situation at the moment." The demon seemed unimpressed with Abbie's ravings and continued whatever he was doing.

Abbie was confused. "What are you talking about? Didn't you bring it? You know the incantation, the one that can send him in a blaze of fire straight back to hell!"

"You mean the one Hellhound ate, just before he cornered us?" Ichabod asked. Abbie was certainly not expecting that answer.

"OK.. so what's plan B?" Abbie whispered quickly

"I am afraid there is no plan B". Ichabod said. "It seems as though we are currently between the proverbial rock and a hard place."

"Like hell we are! Ichabod, there's always a plan B!" Abbie stated Then she remembered what had been in her pocket of her jacket for the past month. She held up a small pink envelope to Ichabod and said "I think I may just have found our plan B".

_One month before:_

_Sunday dinners with the Livingston sisters had become a regular occurrence since Abbie and Ichabod's wedding four months before. The sisters enjoyed the company of their long lost ancestor and his delightful wife. Ichabod enjoyed seeing photos and hearing the family stories of his very colorful descendants. They had been introduced to several other members of the family. Abbie was most intrigued by Aunt Charlotte. Charlotte was 92 years old, and clearly the family matriarch. She entertained them all with her amazing stories of Sleepy Hollow's past and the Livingston clan's strong legacy in the township. There was an uncanny familiarity Charlotte had with the two Witnesses that seemed almost as if she had known them before. Abbie felt comfortable and secure with the sisters. Their love for Abbie, Ichabod and their unborn daughter was truly heartfelt. The sisters showered Abbie with good advice and motherly pampering everytime she visited. The knowledge that she and Ichabod were part of such an amazing family always made her smile. The Livingstons assured Abbie that her daughter would be quite special and blessed with the gift of clairvoyance. Abbie thought of Cynthia, Constance and Claire as her little girl's very own fairy godmothers. Their delighted anticipation of the birth of her little one was palpable._

_On this particular Sunday, just as she and Ichabod were saying their farewells and about to return home, Constance reached into the draw of the dining room Breakfront and pulled out a small pink envelope. "Here Abbie", Constance said, "Don't open this until you really need to. Believe me, you'll know when that is." _

_"What is it?" Abbie asked curiously_

_"You'll see when the time is right." Constance replied. "Remember there are no accidents in life. Everything happens for a reason. We sometimes discover answers in the most unlikely places and therefore we should not be afraid."_

_Abbie was used to the cryptic messages the Livingston sisters would sometimes give to her and Ichabod. She knew the sister's gift of foresight had never let them down and she trusted them implicitly. So she took the envelope and put it in the left pocket of her favorite jacket. She didn't even think about it again until..._

Abbie opened the envelope. there was a note and a second envelope marked "Do Not Open!" She quickly read the note written in Constance's beautiful handwriting:

_"Abbie dear, If you've opened this note, you desperately needed a Plan B. Know that everything that will unfold is part of your destiny, do not be afraid. Do not open the second envelope until you reach safety. Now take Ichabod's hand and say the following:_

_When the puzzling problems of life perplex,_

_And dangers threaten and failures vex,_

_May the angels form a magic ring,_

_And shelter our lives from everything."_

Abbie and Ichabod read the incantation together and were suddenly engulfed in a warm circle of white light .They experienced a serene, comforting sensation and in what seemed like mere seconds, they felt themselves being lifted from the cell they were in. They landed gently on a bench in what appeared to be a quaint city park.

"Are you alright Abbie?', Ichabod asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least" Skeletor ' is gone". Abbie noticed a discarded newspaper ,The **Sleepy Hollow Gazette**, placed on the bench. She picked it up and let out a short gasp.

What is it? Are you sure you and the baby are well, Abbie?" Ichabod asked with concern.

"I'm fine. The good news is that we're still in Sleepy Hollow. The bad news... " Abbie pointed to the date on the newspaper, "it's 1947!"

**Notes: This is the first chapter in what will be a 3-5 chapter story .I have some fun ideas for the newlywed Cranes in this one. The little incantation Abbie and Ichabod recite was taken from a vintage postcard circa 1914. As always, please let me know what you think. I value your opinions, reviews really are love. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Past Is Prologue - Chapter 2"

"1947? This is most unusual." Ichabod observed.

"Yes, but Constance did say that this was part of our destiny when she gave me the envelope. Speaking of which, I guess it's OK to see what's in the second one." Abbie carefully opened the envelope. There was a note wrapped around some currency. Abbie read the note to Ichabod.

_"Abbie Dear,_

_If all has gone well, you have safely found your way to 1947. Do not worry, you will not be staying in this time period for more than two weeks. So we have enclosed $250.00 in cash dated between 1940 - 1947. This will allow you to buy some appropriate clothing, food and everyday essentials. Please understand your purpose here is part of your destiny and your presence will benefit both of you and will have a direct effect on insuring the safety of your daughter. As events unfold, everything will become quite clear to you. In two weeks time, please go to the following address and you will be guided back to the present:_

_1818 Pine Tree Lane, Waterston, New York_

_Our best advice is to relax and enjoy this simpler time._

_Lovingly,_

_Constance, Claire and Cynthia"_

"Easy for them to say, they still have cell phone access." Abbie thought.

Both Witnesses remained silent for several moments. They needed time to process their current predicament. It was Ichabod who broke the silence first.

"Abbie, you have not eaten anything since lunch. According to the clock over there it is well after 11 p. m. I think you and the baby need some nourishment. Let us look for a place to have a meal."

"Yeah, food would be good and a bathroom. Man, I really have to go!"

"Right, it seems the exit is this way." Ichabod took Abbie's arm.

"Ichabod", Abbie said, "there is something you should know about 1947. OK, this isn't the South or anything, but people's attitudes about interracial couples were not as accepting as they are in the 21st century. So don't be surprised if we hear some unkind comments or get nasty looks when people see us together. I have no idea who's actually going to rent us a place to sleep. So just be prepared if we encounter some racism OK?"

"Abbie, I appreciate the warning. I do hold onto the hope that the residents of this era are more progressive than you give them credit for."

"Believe me", Abbie said, "I hope you're right."

Abbie and Ichabod made their way over to Main Street, just across from the Municipal park.

"Wow!" Abbie remarked, "I've never seen good Old Sleepy Hollow this dead on a Friday night. Looks like everything's closed."

"It is rather late, after all." Ichabod said. There were a few parked cars here and there. Mostly Fords. All the shops were closed.

Abbie passed a butcher shop that was the Main Street Starbucks in 2014. The town gym was a five and dime store here. Abbie looked in the display window. "Wow, sewing kits, cheap plastic dolls, costume jewelry, all for less than 50 cents. Look, she said as she walked a bit further, here's a record store" Abbie gazed in awe at the 78's in the window, I love 1940s music. Billie Holiday, Maxine Sullivan, Louis Armstrong all for under $1.00 My mother used to have some of these records, they had belonged to my grandparents.. I guess the $250.00 the sisters gave us will really go a long way here over the next two weeks."

"I am sure", Ichabod returned, "they wanted to make sure we would be well provided for during our stay here."

"Our stay here?" Abbie asked Ichabod, "it's not like we're "vacationing" in Florida for 2 weeks! We're in another time! Another century! No cell phones, no internet, no lattes, no reality TV. No TV!" A bit of desperation was creeping into her normally confident voice.

"No TV?" Ichabod asked with concern.

"No, regular commercial television network programming did not begin in the U.S. until 1948. During that year, comedian Milton Berle's television show, became television's first really big hit show. Everyone was listening to the radio in 1947. Many of the early television shows from the 1950's started as radio shows in the '30s and 40s". Abbie explained. Ichabod raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at Abbie. "Hey, I saw a program on the history of television a couple of years ago. It's funny the things you remember sometimes."

" So No TV." Ichabod stated. "No wonder you appear flummoxed. Welcome to my world Abbie. Time travel is not for the faint of heart."

"Point taken." Abbie agreed. Just then the two Witnesses heard music coming from across the street.

"It does appear that establishment is open and flourishing." Ichabod said, relieved they had found a place to rest.

The neon sign flashed_**"**_**Club 42, Music, Food & Dancing"**

"Looks like it's the only game in town at this hour." Abbie said, "How bad could it be?"

The couple crossed the street and entered the nightclub. The first thing they noticed was the lack of smoke in the busy dimly lit room. "That's weird Ichabod," Abbie observed, "Not that I'm complaining, but you always hear about the smoke filled nightclubs of the 1940s, yet there's not one person smoking here."

"That's because one of the owners has asthma" Abbie and Ichabod turned to see who had spoken.

"Hi, my name's Dee. Hope you don't mind me listening in to your question." Dee said cheerfully .She was a lovely, honey brown skinned woman with deep dimples. "Haven't seen you two here before. We know all the regulars, small town and all."

"Quite pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Dee." Ichabod said charmingly. "This is my lovely wife Abigail and I am Ichabod Crane."

"Nice to meet you too." Dee returned.

"Dee, would you mind telling me where the restroom is, I really have to go." Abbie said , with unmistakable urgency.

"Of course" Dee said, taking in Abbie's very noticeable tummy. "You must have to go a lot at this stage in the game. Come walk with me. I was on my way downstairs to the bathroom anyway, before I start my set." She took Abbie by the hand and started walking towards the stairs.

"Your set?" Abbie asked as they descended the stairs, "do you perform here?"

"You bet! I'm the entertainment. Dee Whitmore in the flesh! Here we are." Dee said as she pointed, "you go first, there's only one toilet."

"Thanks" Abbie said, relieved she was finally going to the bathroom.

When both women had finished Dee asked Abbie" So, where did you meet that handsome tall drink of water? He from England, right?" Abbie nodded. "well, I've heard of war brides, in fact Roger, one of our regular customers, is married to a girl he met when he was in the war. I've never heard of war husbands though."

"Ah, oh", Abbie had to think fast. "He was my professor in a course I was taking at City College in Manhattan. Yeah, he was a visiting professor and well, we just started going out. One thing led to another and now we're married."

"Well that's interesting. College girl, huh? Good for you. Just want to say you're a lucky girl sugar. He looks at you like you're the best little thing in the world. That must be a good feeling."

"It is." Abbie smiled. "Dee, we just got into town and need a place to stay while we're here. Ichabod's doing some research on a book he's writing on the history of Sleepy Hollow. We'll be in town about 2 weeks. Do you know of any place that would rent us a room?

"Sure thing Abbie." Dee answered. "The owners rent rooms. They live in a big old house not too far from here. Just ask to speak to El when you go back upstairs."

Ichabod had found a cozy table and was patiently awaiting Abbie's return. His face lit up when he saw her approaching. He stood as she came to the table and pulled out the chair for her.

"Oh, this is nice." Abbie said as she sat down.

"I took the liberty to order you the special of the evening Abbie, Salisbury steak. There's apple pie for dessert." he said with a warm smile.

"Great, thanks Ichabod." Abbie said. "Dee says the owner rents rooms. So after we eat, we'll ask her. Oh, and I had to make up a story about why we're here." Abbie explained everything to Ichabod. Just then Dee appeared at the mike. The music swelled and the she began singing. What a wonderful voice she had! She reminded Abbie of a young Sarah Vaughn. It was no wonder the crowd hushed as she started to sing. Ichabod and Abbie enjoyed her performance. It was hard for Abbie to believe she was actually sitting in a 1940s nightclub. She had always thought the 40s were really glamorous and the hairstyles and clothes of the audience lived up to her expectations. She was suddenly a bit self conscience of the maternity jeans and turtleneck she was wearing. The music, the people, the ambiance, Abbie drank it all in. She was in seventh heaven and being there with the man she loved was the icing on the cake! Abbie glanced around to survey the club's patrons. She was a bit surprised to note that they were primarily African American.

About halfway through Dee's set, after the two Witnesses had eaten, a very attractive woman in her early 30s tapped Abbie on the shoulder. Abbie turned slowly and the shock of recognition hit her like a ton of bricks. Abbie realized she was face to face with her maternal grandmother, Ellie Roberts.

To be continued.

**Notes: So that's chapter 2. Can you guess where this is going? I would love to hear your theories. Much will be revealed in chapter 3, reviews really are love. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Past Is Prologue - Chapter 3"

"Hello, you must be Abbie." Ellie said cheerfully, "A little bird told me you were looking to rent a room."

Abbie could only gape silently at Ellie, she couldn't believe she was actually in the same room as her grandmother. Ichabod, realizing Abbie was at a loss for words, stepped in.

"Yes, Mrs...?" Ichabod asked.

"Roberts." Ellie returned, "but everyone just calls me El."

"Quite pleased to meet you Mrs. Roberts, my name is Ichabod Crane. My wife Abbie and I are indeed in need of lodging during our presence in your charming township. We will be staying for a fortnight.

Abbie suddenly found her voice, "He means two weeks.

"Got your voice back I see." Ellie smiled, "Well two weeks is fine. We charge $3.00 a week. You really are married, right?"

"Yes, oh yes, Mrs. Roberts, of course we're married." Abbie assured her.

"Well good. Especially with you expecting and all. I am sure you want to rest as soon as possible. Just give me 15 minutes to round up Jay, my husband, then we'll leave for the house. This way you two can get settled in. Dee and Ray Ray will close tonight."

"OK, great Mrs. Roberts." Abbie said.

"No problem honey, and please call me El, everyone does you know."

"OK, El." Abbie smiled "Thanks."

"Sure thing!" Ellie said as she left to find Jay.

Abbie turned to Ichabod and whispered excitedly "You're not gonna believe this but, that woman is my grandmother."

"Abbie", Ichabod teased, "haven't you learned that the phrase 'you are not going to believe it but...' has very little relevance in our lives. Practically everything is unbelievable when it comes to us."

"Well, you got that right Mr. Crane." Abbie agreed. "Still, Ellie Roberts! This is so amazing. I never knew my grandparents. My grandfather, Jacob, died two years before I was born. Ellie passed on when I was 6 months old. Here I am in 1947 meeting them! I wonder why?"

Ichabod answered, "Abbie, this is obviously not a coincidence. Your time here is undoubtedly linked to your grandparents somehow."

"Yeah," Abbie signed, "I'm just glad I'm getting a chance to meet them. She really looks like my mother, you know? I wish Jenny was here too. This would blow her mind."

Just then Ellie came back to the table. "OK you two, Jay's waiting in the car. Did you have any bags with you?"

"No." Abbie said, realizing how odd it seemed. A two week stay and no luggage. She had better think fast! "Oh, you see, we lost our luggage." She really hoped Ellie bought her lie. "I'm hoping to go shopping for some things tomorrow."

"Sure thing honey, there's a little dress shop, not far from here. They have some cute things for expectant mothers. "I'll take you there tomorrow when Jay goes in to buy some supplies for the club. Saturday is our busiest night. Ready?"

"Sure." Abbie said as they left the club. Jacob Roberts was a tall handsome man with an easy smile and benevolent eyes. He greeted them cheerfully. "Nice to meet you, Dee was raving about how nice you are."

"That certainly was kind of Miss Dee." Ichabod said.

"Miss Dee, you call her?" Jay laughed, "I know she loves that."

Abbie delighted in the easy conversation she was having with her grandparents .She told them the story she had told Dee about how she and Ichabod met. Jay and Ellie were so sweet and down to earth. She was thrilled to bits.

"So you two know how we met, how did you guys meet?" Abbie asked.

Jay said, "Oh, I enlisted in the Army and I had my orders in my pocket. Boy! did I feel like a big man that day. So,later that day, I go into the USO to show off my new uniform and staring at me were the two biggest, prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen. when I got a look at the rest of her, well she nearly knocked my off my feet. She comes over and offers me a doughnut and coffee and.."

"All he could do was drool." Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, well what can I say, I really like doughnuts." Jay continued, "and the rest as they say is history."

"That was in '42." Ellie said, "we wrote each other when he was in boot camp. When he came home on leave he proposed. We got married two weeks later."

"Wow, that's really romantic." Abbie said, "So that's why the club is called 42?"

"That's why, and here we are." Ellie remarked as the car stopped in front of a rather large house with a wrap around porch.

Ellie opened the door and Abbie and Ichabod were enveloped by an immediate sense of warmth and well being. The house radiated serenity, the feeling of comfort was palpable.

Ellie began cheerfully, "So, this is your home for the next two weeks. I'll show you around in the morning. Now, I'll take you to your room and show you where the bathroom is."

"Thank you Mrs. El." Ichabod said. The 18th century man in him could not bring himself to simply call her "El".

Ellie smiled and brought the couple to their room. Luckily, for Abbie, Ellie gave them the bedroom right next to the bathroom. "I figure this is the best location for you Abbie honey. There are towels and washcloths on that dresser in the corner. I'll bring you one of my nightgowns Abbie. Ichabod, I'm sure Jay has some P. J.'s you could wear tonight. We'll take you shopping in the morning. I'll be right back with some night clothes."

Abbie took a moment to take a good look at the room. It was rather large with a four poster bed, two chairs and a window seat. Abbie embraced Ichabod and whispered, "I feel so at peace here, I mean this really feels like home."

"Yes, my love, there is a definite feeling of security and benevolence in this abode, it is almost tangible."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Ellie returning with their nightclothes. Ellie said, "These should fit. If you need anything else, just knock. We're in the room across from this one. Goodnight you two."

The 2 Witnesses thanked Ellie and wished her goodnight. They were both exhausted. After a quick shower, the couple climbed into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning, Abbie awakened from the most peaceful sleep she'd had in years. Ichabod was still sleeping. When Abbie returned from the bathroom, Ichabod was up and dressed. The smell of bacon and coffee greeted the couple as they neared the kitchen. It was heavenly.

"Well, look who's up." Jay said with a big grin, "Good morning, how did you two sleep."

"I must admit, I have not had a better night's sleep in what seems like two centuries." Ichabod said.

"I had a wonderful sleep too." Abbie agreed.

Ellie motioned for them to take their seats. "I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs and buttermilk biscuits, instead of toast."

"No, we love both." Abbie said.

After a hearty breakfast, Abbie and Ichabod accompanied the Roberts to the shopping area on Main Street. .Ellie had given Abbie one of her dresses to wear for the day. With a few safety pins here and there it fit quite nicely. Dee Whitmore and her boyfriend Ray Ray (the club's piano player) met them there.

"You didn't think I would miss an opportunity to go shopping, did you?" Dee asked with her mischievous, dimpled grin.

"Of course not." Ellie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, while you ladies are shopping, Ray, Ichabod and I will load tonight's supplies into the truck." Jay said.

Ichabod took Abbie's hand and asked "Do you mind my love?" Ray Ray and Jay looked at each other with amused expressions.

"No, sweetie, go help Jay. A little male bonding might be good for you." Abbie teased, as she discreetly kissed him goodbye. The ladies headed towards the dress shop. Ray looked at Jacob and mused "Well, well, that girl may be a little bitty thing, but she sure has her man wrapped around that tiny finger of hers."

Ichabod smiled and responded to Ray's good natured ribbing. "My wife's stature may be small, but the love and comfort she provides me is immense."

Ray laughed, "Man, you got it worse than I thought."

"What you talkin' about Ray?" Jay asked, "A sledge hammer couldn't break the grip Dee has on you! Before you say it, I admit I couldn't live without my El."

"Yeah, you are right about that", Ray agreed. " Women, what would we do without them?"

"A life without the fairer sex would certainly be unimaginable." Ichabod stated. With that the three love struck gentlemen headed toward their task.

Dee, Ellie and Abbie walked toward _Sleepy Hollow Frocks_, the dress shop.

"Let me tell you something about this dress shop owner before we go in there." Ellie said, "Lydia Cooper likes to gossip, so I wouldn't tell her any of your business, unless you don't mind half the town knowing."

Dee chimed in, "You got that right. That woman puts the "B" in busy body. You know that expression, "telephone, telegram, tele-Lydia?" Well, that suits her to a "T"."

Abbie laughed, she really liked Dee.

When they entered the dress shop, they were greeted with the smiling face of Lydia Cooper. She appeared to be around 40 with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Ellie Roberts and the famous.. or should I say the infamous Dee Whitmore? I hear you are knocking them dead at the club Dee with that sweet voice of yours. And who is this little mother to be?" She took Abbie's hand, "Please to meet you ah..."

"Abbie, Abbie Crane. Nice to meet you."

"Same here Abbie", Lydia returned. Well you must be one of Ellie's relatives, a cousin perhaps? The resemblance is amazing.

"No, we're not related." Abbie answered, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"Are you sure, I mean..."

"Lydia, we don't have much time to shop." Ellie cut her off. "Abbie lost her luggage and needs a few things while she is in town."

"Of course", Lydia said ". now Abbie, how long will you be here? What brings you to our little town? Where did you say you were from again? .

Wow, Abbie thought, this woman should work for the Sleepy Hollow PD, her interrogation skills are great. "We'll be in town two weeks. We live in Manhattan."

Ellie had enough of Lydia's snooping. She ushered Abbie over to the maternity section herself. Dee quickly followed.

Abbie began looking through the racks. She pulled out four dresses that caught her eye.

"Oh, those are pretty," Lydia chirped, "they go well with your skin tone. We also have a sale rack, if you're on a budget."

"Thank you, I think I'll try these on." Abbie said.

"Certainly, the fitting room is just over there." Lydia guided Abbie to the fitting room.

"Well, she is a cute little thing. Are you sure the two of you are not related Ellie, cause the resemblance is simply amazing." Just then the shop door opened, in walked Ichabod Crane.

"May I help you sir? Lydia said, sizing up the tall, handsome stranger. "Looking for a gift for your wife perhaps?" Ellie and Dee said nothing, they wanted to see how this would play out.

"Actually, my dear lady, I am not looking for a gift for my wife. I am looking for my wife, the gift of my life. I believe she is here in your establishment procuring some suitable frocks."

"Well, aren't you the romantic husband", Lydia said, "But, no, it has been quiet all morning, except for these three ladies." Abbie suddenly appeared from the fitting room, wearing one of the dresses she had chosen. She looked lovely. Ichabod went to her and took her hand "You are a vision, Abigail Crane."

"Well thank you Mr. Crane" Abbie smiled sweetly.

Lydia Cooper just stared. For once, she was actually speechless. Dee and Ellie had to stifle their laughter. Ichabod and Abbie were temporarily lost in each other's eyes, like the newlyweds they were. And Lydia had to gather her emotions so that she could alert Sleepy Hollow that the sky was indeed falling. Civilization as she knew it was obviously ending because these two people were clearly in love and (worst of all) married.

Miraculously, somehow, Lydia managed to find her voice once again. " Well, well, Mr. and Mrs. Crane, I'm sure there is a special place in heaven for the likes of you two", Lydia rambled, "Where in Manhattan do you live? I would think you must be residents of that Greenwich Village you hear so much about. I understand absolutely anything goes in that

place. So Abbie dear, if you've made your selections, I'll ring you up."

'"OK , yeah sure". Abbie said, a bit surprised by Lydia's tirade .,"Let me just change back into what I was wearing. Ichabod would you pay Mrs. Cooper please."

"Of course my love", Ichabod answered.

Abbie dressed and met Ichabod at the register. They all departed leaving poor Lydia with a headache and a sour expression on her face.

"Oh My!" Dee laughed, I never knew someone could turn that shade of red! When she realized you two were married, gosh I wish I'd had a camera!" I guarantee that woman is on the phone right now dishing the dirt about the tall, handsome Englishman who married a little bitty colored girl. In 24 hours it'll be all over town".

"24 hours?" Ellie asked. "I think she can spread the word in half that. That woman is an expert when it comes to gossip!"

"I find it quite unfortunate", Ichabod said, "that my marriage to Abigail could cause such a state of consternation among some of the residents of this distinguished township."

"I warned you this might happen Ichabod", Abbie said sadly.

"Most folks in Sleepy Hollow are not exactly like Lydia", Ellie clarified, "But, it is hard for some people to wrap their heads around mixed marriages. Hopefully one day that will all change."

Dee and Ray Ray said their goodbyes and Ellie and Jay took Abbie and Ichabod back to the house. It was Saturday, the busiest night at the club. Abbie and Ichabod insisted they would help Jay and Ellie set up that night, along with Dee and Ray.

The club was really jumping that night. Abbie wore the lovely pink dress Ichabod had admired in the dress shop. Ichabod even wore a new outfit he had purchased earlier that day. Jay had helped him pick out a simple pair of pants, a white shirt and some suspenders. He was wearing some stylish brown shoes. Abbie was quite pleased with her husband's fashion choices. She thought he looked like a character from _Guys and Dolls_, one of her favorite old musicals. Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. Dee did two sets that night. The first one was great, the second even better. when Dee sang _Skylark, _Ichabod asked Abbie to dance. The charming couple turned quite a few heads during their turn on the dance floor. The evening came to an end much too soon. Ellie insisted Jay take Abbie and Ichabod home so that Abbie could get her rest. Abbie was so tired, she didn't protest.

Abbie fell asleep almost immediately for a second night. When she awakened to use the bathroom, she decided to make herself some peppermint tea to ease the bit of indigestion she was having. Every once in awhile she would suffer from a little acid reflux, one of the downsides of pregnancy for some women. Abbie quietly padded into the kitchen. Ellie had given her a cup of tea after lunch. She thought she saw Ellie take the tea from the long pantry cabinet on the right, so she looked there first. When Abbie opened the pantry doors she was stunned. Inside, the shelves were not lined with canned goods and sundries. This cabinet held crystals, Hex candles, amulets, semi precious stones, large mason jars filled with herbs and roots of every description, parchment papers with what appeared to be incantations. Realization hit her so fast, she almost felt faint... her grandmother, Ellie Roberts was a practicing Witch.

Suddenly, she heard Ellie's voice behind her. "Abbie honey, what have you gotten yourself into?"

To be continued.

**Notes: That was Chapter 3, sorry it's so long. The characters seemed to have a mind of their own in this one, I just went with it. I think this will have three more chapters, but you never know. If you are a fan of 1940s music, Maxine Sullivan's version of the Johnny Mercer / Hoagy Carmichael song, Skylark, was recorded in New York in 1947. It is wonderful! You can check it out on Youtube. As always, I love to hear what you think. Reviews really are love, they inspire me to write more. Chapter 4 has some fun things in store, should be up soon. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

"The Past Is Prologue - Chapter 4"

"I ah, I just... I" Abbie was suddenly tongue tied. "Abbie honey", Ellie said, "take a seat. You look a little pale." Ellie guided Abbie to the nearest kitchen chair. She brought Abbie a glass of water. "OK now, what were you trying to say honey?"

"You're a witch" Abbie said flatly.

"Is that a bad thing honey? I believe it's a gift. I help people Abbie, guide them to the right path. I help them gain things they want, never in a bad way. I only use the power of light and bright blessings in my spells."

"So you're saying you're a good witch? Well I guess you'd have to be. I mean this house just exudes benevolence and serenity."

"Do you know how a colored woman like me is able to run a night club right on Main Street?"

"No." Abbie admitted, I did wonder about that.

"I created a fertility tea for the Mayor's wife. I also gave her an amulet to wear encrusted with moonstone and red garnet. She had been trying to have a child for years. She came to me desperate and in tears. Three months after drinking my tea and wearing the amulet, she was expecting. She had twin boys, they are seven now. When I needed a place to open the club, the Mayor made sure I got a prime spot right on Main Street. Most people know who I am and what I do. I believe I provide a real service in Sleepy Hollow. God knows this place needs good witchcraft."

"What do you mean, Ellie"

"I help protect people from the evil forces that lurk in this town. And, oh, Abbie, there are many. The good feeling you said you get from this house, is from a protection spell I have in place here. There are some in this town who pose a dangerous threat to those of us who protect the innocent. I help provide a balance against evil. The women in my family have all had this gift, some more than others."

"Does it run in families?" Abbie asked.

"It can. The true gift of the spiritual healer is not learned, it is inborn. there's magic all around us, Abbie, if you know where to look.

Suddenly, Ichabod appeared at the kitchen door looking a bit bleary eyed.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies however, I grew concerned when Abbie did not return from her nightly bathroom visitation. Are you feeling well, Abbie?"

Just then, Jay walked into the kitchen "El, is everything OK in here?"

"Yes, yes." Ellie reassured them. "All we need are Dee and Ray and we could have a tea party. But look at the clock, it's 3:00 in the morning. Abbie let me make you that tea and then it's off to bed. Jay's a Deacon at St. Henry's and we have to be there at 10:00.

"El, I don't want you to go to any trouble. I didn't mean to wake everyone" Abbie said.

"Ah, honey, believe me it's no trouble at all. Jay, you look like your about to fall asleep right where you're standing. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll be there soon."

"You don't have to tell me twice", Jay yawned and headed back to bed.

Ichabod pulled his chair closer to Abbie. "Ichabod, you don't have to wait for me you know, you can go back to bed. I won't mind." Abbie said.

"No Abbie, I think I'll join you for a cup of tea." Ichabod insisted. "And Mrs. El, since you have most graciously left us the tea and prepared the kettle, I can certainly take it from here."

"Thank you Ichabod. You two enjoy your tea. Abbie, don't stay up too late now, you need your rest honey."

"Don't worry El, after the tea and another bathroom visit, it's off to dreamland for me."

"OK, good night you two."

"Good night" the Witnesses said in unison. El left to join Jay. Ichabod went over to the stove to prepare the tea.

"I just found out my grandmother is a witch." Abbie whispered, as Ichabod handed her the tea.

"Really? Well, that explains the overwhelming sense of security and serenity that pervades in this dwelling. Obviously, she has a protection spell in place."

"Yes", Abbie confirmed, "She said had to do it because of the evil that lurks in Sleepy Hollow. It seems all of my ancestors were aware of the dark forces in this town. This witchcraft thing seems to run in my family."

"Which means Abbie that you have some degree of Wiccan ability as well. It appears our presence here was necessary to allow you to discover your natural gift."

"Yeah, but Ichabod, I think this is about our daughter's abilities too. Maybe she'll be both clairvoyant and a witch."

Ichabod returned "Well, she would certainly be a force to be reckoned with then. But, she would also be in danger. Moloch would love to lay claim to the gifted child of two Witnesses."

"I know ,that's what worries me." Abbie admitted. "Although Constance did make it clear that we would find all the answers we need before we leave this time."

"So that should give us both comfort." Ichabod kissed her forehead, "Now Mrs. Crane, if you are finished your tea, I think it is high time we went back to bed."

"Lead the way, Mr. Crane." Abbie said with a smile.

The next morning, Abbie and Ichabod awoke to a silent house. Abbie noticed a note on the kitchen table from Ellie.

"_Abbie honey,_

_We decided to let you two sleep. You needed your rest after last night. I left you some coffee cake on the stove. There is fresh fruit in the icebox. You know where the tea and coffee are. We will be home around 2:00 this afternoon. Reverend Billings and his wife will be joining us for Sunday supper. Enjoy your morning,_

_Love, El and Jay."_

Ichabod came out to join Abbie. they both enjoyed the light breakfast Ellie had left for them. After breakfast they savored the solitude of the empty house.

True to their word, the Roberts returned home at 2:00. Ellie and Abbie began preparing the supper. Ellie heated the honey glazed ham she had prepared the night before, while Abbie helped with the side dishes.

"We don't have to worry about dessert, Abbie" Ellie explained. "The Reverend's wife Esther, always brings her famous peach cobbler and pound cake."

"Sounds delicious", Abbie returned.

While Abbie and Ellie were readying the meal, Ichabod and Jay were talking on the porch.

"You two sure do make a nice couple", Jay smiled.

"As do you and Mrs. El", Ichabod returned.

"I think you'll make really fine parents to that little one of yours. El and me hope to have kids one day too. Her friend Charlotte, says it will be a few years before El's expecting. And that Charlotte has never been wrong ever since we've known her."

"Charlotte, did you say?" Ichabod asked curiously

"Yes, she lives over in Waterston, on Pine Tree Lane. Her family was very close with El's folks. The bunch of them in that part of town are seers."

"Well, that is interesting." Ichabod couldn't wait to tell Abbie. Aunt Charlotte was the one they had to contact to return to 2014. All of the pieces were coming together.

Just before supper, Ichabod pulled Abbie aside and told her about aunt Charlotte.

"Wow." Abbie gasped, "No wonder Aunt Charlotte acts like she met us before, she did. It's amazing how entwined are families have been through the years"

"Yes, we will have much to discuss with the Livingston sisters upon our return to 2014."

"That's for sure." Abbie agreed. The doorbell rang and Abbie and Ichabod returned to the living room to greet the guests.

The dinner was wonderful. The Reverend, Esther, Dee and Ray Ray laughed and talked over the delicious meal. The main topic of conversation was the Brooklyn Dodgers home opening game that coming Tuesday. That opening day, April 15, 1947 would change history forever.. That was the day when first baseman Jackie Robinson would take the field and play in the Major Leagues, breaking the color barrier in baseball.

"Just about everyone I know is going." Dee said excitedly.

"We all should show our support for Jackie", the Reverend said, "it's only right."

He's gonna need all the help he can get, especially from the colored community." Ellie added.

"I don't normally care about sports", Esther said, "but this is about so much more. It's about the future of your country and civil rights."

"Do you two want come along?" Jay asked Abbie and Ichabod.

"Are you kidding?" Abbie couldn't get the words out fast enough. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Abbie was over the moon because she knew she was going to see what could be called the most famous baseball game - ever! That night, before bed, Abbie gave Ichabod a detailed lesson on Jackie Robinson's place in baseball history and the significance of this particular game.

"Just think, Ichabod", she sighed, just before she turned off the lights, "we're going to be witnessing history on Tuesday at your first baseball game. Talk about starting at the top!" She kissed him than and settled in for a night filled with dreams of Ebbets field in April.

**Notes: What happens at the game and some other intriguing developments on the demonic front will be revealed in chapter 5. If you have not seen Nicole Beharie in the motion picture "42" , you should check it out, it is really well done. As always, please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, April 15, 1947 had finally arrived. Abbie was in 7th heaven. She never dreamed she would be witnessing history unfold in her favorite sport. The best part was that she was able to share her joy and excitement with Ichabod. She had given her husband a crash course on what to expect during this very historic game.

They arrived at the ballpark early. Ebbets Field was a quaint and cozy park nestled on a city block in downtown Flatbush, Brooklyn. Abbie and Ichabod and their friends enjoyed the advantage of a beautiful spring day and an atmosphere filled with the promise of great things to come. Abbie's sense of excitement was contagious and Ichabod .thoroughly enjoyed every minute of the momentous occasion. Once in a while, Ichabod would lean over to ask Abbie a question regarding a play he didn't understand. The umpire called out "Play ball!" and the game got underway. The Brooklyn Dodgers were facing a very tough Boston Braves team and everyone knew it was going to be a battle.

Jackie, playing first base, got the game going by making the game's first putout, receiving the throw from fellow rookie Spider Jorgensen on Dick Culler's ground ball to third base. After the Braves closed out the inning, Brooklyn came to bat. Eddie Stanky lead off the inning and grounded out.

Jackie Robinson was batting second and he came up next. When Jackie took the field, his supporters held their breath with anticipation. There was some booing and name calling, but the majority of the Brooklyn faithful were behind Robinson and their beloved Dodgers. The enthusiastic crowd did it's best to drown out the naysayers.

Jackie stepped in against Johnny Sain for his first major league at-bat. Sain, the National League's most winning right-hander in 1946, retired him easily on a bouncer to third baseman Bob Elliott. However, during the at bat, he lined a foul ball right in Abbie's direction. Ichabod acting strictly on instinct, made an incredible barehanded catch of the ball right in front of Abbie's face! " Wow, perhaps you should consider trying out for the team?" Abbie teased.

"This will be a perfect souvenir for our daughter Abbie", Ichabod returned. "If she is anything like you , she will surely know the entire history of baseball before she is 5."

As the game progressed, the happy couple feasted on peanuts, hot dogs and Cracker Jacks. The Dodgers won that day 5 to 3. Jackie didn't get a hit, but he did score a run after having reached base on an error. This was the run that put Brooklyn ahead!

The fans went home happy and singing the praises of Jackie Robinson and "Dem Bums".

When Abbie, Ichabod and the Roberts returned home from the game, Abbie was exhausted. Ellie fixed her a light supper, and some peppermint tea. Abbie was feeling the effects of the ballpark food on her pregnant tummy.

"Sleep is the best thing for you honey", Ellie advised. Abbie couldn't agree more and she quickly went to bed. She fell into a peaceful sleep infused with dreams of their day at the ballpark.

On Wednesday morning, after breakfast, while Abbie was washing the breakfast dishes, she noticed Ellie in the backyard. The Roberts had an expansive three acre property with a small stream and wooded area behind the house. The kitchen window faced the backyard woods. Abbie had noticed the Doe before. It was not unusual to see deer in the woods of course. This time, Ellie appeared to be talking to the Doe as she was feeding it. Wow, Abbie thought that's kind of weird. Ellie seemed to have special connection to the animal. She wanted to investigate further, so she went outside to join Ellie.

Ellie smiled as she approached "You came out to meet Patience, Abbie?"

"Wait, El, you named the Doe Patience?"

"I didn't name her at all. Patience is her name."

"How do you know? Are you saying Witches can communicate with animals?"

"Not all animals, only this one, she's special to me. And.. she would like to meet you." Abbie stepped closer to the Doe. "Hello Patience." Abbie said, Patience moved closer and allowed Abbie to pet her and scratched behind her ear. The deer's eyes were so gentle and kind, Abbie had the distinct impression she understood her too.

"Patience is my animal spirit guide Abbie, my protector and friend. Most Witches have them. Some folks call them Familiars."

When Abbie returned to the house, she excitedly told Ichabod all about Patience.

"Yes, I've read about the important role a Witch's Familiar can play. Abbie our time in this era grows short. I know you have become quite a bit attached to your grandparents, Dee and Ray Ray as well. I've noticed you looking a bit wistful of late."

"It's funny Ichabod, I thought I would be counting the days until we could go back home, I really did. But now I wish I could stay a little longer."

Ichabod teased, "So, do you now feel the lack of television is not as important as you once thought it would be?"

"You know, I don't even miss TV or texting or cell phones. I never thought I'd say this, but I guess sometimes less is really more. I don't even mind hand washing dishes, it gives you time to think. I don't know if I'd feel the same way if I weren't here with my grandparents, but I have to admit, I could get used to 1947, how about you?"

"There are some things I will really miss Abbie. Your grandparents, Miss Dee and Ray surely. I have been thoroughly enjoying the radio programs in the evenings. The music in this decade is quite good as well. So, yes, I will certainly miss some things when we leave.. though I will be leaving with you Abbie and that is all that matters to me. We must leave the past behind in order to embrace the future. I look forward to that most of all. Abbie, have you given more thought to our daughter's name?"

"Yes, you know what I'm gonna say, right?"

"I think I can guess" Ichabod smiled, "Is it Eleanor?"

"Yes it is!" Abbie answered happily.

"Eleanor Crane, It's a grand name Abbie"

"I think so too and a way to honor my grandmother. Have I told you how much I love you Ichabod Crane?" Abbie kissed her husband tenderly. Just then, the couple heard the doorbell ring. They went out to the living room to discover who had come to visit. They we're surprised to see Dee and Ray Ray,. Dee had obviously been crying.

"It's my father, he's taken ill. My mother says the doctors don't give him much time. I have to leave for home tonight. Ray is coming with me. I'm so sorry El, I know this puts you in a bind at the club." Dee said sadly.

"Oh, Dee, we'll get by. Don't think twice about it. Family always comes first." She hugged her and Ray and sent them on their way.

"Well," Ellie turned to face Abbie, Ichabod and Jay "I guess that means you're on piano this weekend Jay. But it's Wednesday, I doubt I can get anyone to cover for Dee, at this late date."

Abbie thought for a moment and then said "El, I know all of the songs in Dee's set. I could pinch hit for her this weekend.. If you want." Ichabod looked at his wife with perplexity.

"Abbie, do you think this is wise? We do have to return home on Friday after all."

"Ichabod, sweetheart, I've thought of that. Don't worry,I think I know a way we can work everything out. I'll tell you later."

"I didn't know you could sing, little lady." Jay said.

"Oh, well, I've never sung professionally, of course. But I was in high school chorus and I do love to sing. I've been told that I 'm pretty good too."

"Do you mind if we hear a song?" Jay asked. "I can play any song in Dee's set." He sat down at the piano near the window.

"Sure thing," Abbie agreed, "How about _I Love You For Sentimental Reasons. _I can sing it in Dee's key."

"OK. Here we go." Jay said.

Ichabod raised a quizzical eyebrow. He had never heard Abbie sing before. Occasionally, she would hum a tune, or sing snippets in the shower, but he'd never actually heard her sing a full,complete song.

Abbie began. Ichabod's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Her voice was clear, wonderful and resonant. Sensuous and sweet. he could not believe he had not known about this talent of hers.

When she finished the song, the small audience applauded. Abbie was as happy as she could be. She had not told Ichabod, but she loved singing almost as much as she loved baseball.

Ichabod asked, "Abbie, would you mind if we spoke in private for a moment."

Abbie answered "OK",." Jay and El, excuse us for a few minutes please."

"Of course you two, take all of the time you need." El said. Abbie and Ichabod returned to the bedroom.

"Abbie, your voice in incredible! What other hidden talents do you possess, my love?" Ichabod queried.

"Well Ichabod, you'll just have to find that out, won't you?" Abbie teased. "I know you're wondering why I agreed to sing this weekend."

"Yes, you know were scheduled to leave on Friday after all."

"Well, I was thinking we could go see Aunt Charlotte today, explain the situation to her and see if we could extent our stay until Sunday. I mean how many times in my life will I get an opportunity to sing in a genuine 1940s nightclub? Especially one run by my grandparents?"

"I am certainly willing to try." Ichabod said. "I am sure Aunt Charlotte will guide us in the course we should undertake in this matter."

Jay dropped the couple off in Waterston on his way into town. Abbie had said she wanted to meet a "real" seer and Charlotte was the person Jay recommended. This was exactly what Abbie and Ichabod were hoping for.

When they rang the bell of Aunt Charlotte's home, they were greeted by a smiling much younger version of the Aunt they knew and loved.

"Ah, the Cranes. I was expecting you two." Charlotte said warmly as she held their hands. "Come have a seat." She ushered Ichabod and Abbie into the main parlor of the large Victorian house. "Care for some peppermint tea and snicker doodles? I really love snicker doodles."

"Aunt Charlotte," Abbie said, "If you were expecting us today, does that mean you know why we've come?"

"Well Abbie" Charlotte said looking at Abbie intensely, "I can tell you now that the main reason you have been sent here has not occurred yet. Therefore, the change in plans you have come to see me about is not really a change in plans at all. The manner and time in which your true destiny unfolds is out of the scope of human interference, out of our hands. Everything is as it should be. What time should I be at the club to hear you perform. I cannot wait!"

"Thank you Aunt Charlotte", the two Witnesses said in unison.

"Well you two are in sync, aren't you?" Aunt Charlotte laughed. "Although I am a seer and all that, I do wish to know one thing, that is not clear to me."

"What is that?" Abbie asked.

"Do I have liver spots in 2014?" Charlotte asked, quite seriously. "I can accept aging. But the thought of liver spots sends chills down my spine."

"I don't remember seeing any liver spots Aunt Charlotte." Abbie answered honestly.

The trio settled in and conversed over tea and snicker doodles until Jay returned to retrieve Abbie and Ichabod.

On Thursday morning, Ellie was busy measuring Abbie for the gowns she would wear on the weekend. They had belonged to Ellie and just needed adjustments so they would fit Abbie. One was a lovely pink chiffon. The other, a strapless midnight blue with rhinestone accents above an empire waist. Abbie was standing still during the measuring, but the baby had chosen that moment to kick up a blue streak!

"Whoa! this kid is really kicking " Abbie laughed. "She's practically galloping in there. She's really trying to make her presence known today, boy!"

"Abbie", Ellie asked, "may I?" Ellie put her hand out toward Abbie's tummy.

" Of course El," Abbie took Ellie's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. Ellie smiled and then leaned her ear closer to Abbie's tummy. Almost as if she was listening to something.. Her face became a bit more serious, Then quite suddenly she said " hold on a second Abbie. I'll be right back.' she headed off to the kitchen. After a few moments she returned holding a wooden cross pendant encrusted with crystals and semi precious stones. It was very beautiful. She placed it around Abbie's neck. "This will protect you and your baby Abbie in the coming days ahead.

Abbie was surprised by the gesture. When Ellie placed the pendant on her. Abbie felt a familiar electric tingle. .Abbie remembered feeling a similar sensation when she touched the old table the Livingston sisters used in their clairvoyant communications. " Ellie what is this pendant made of?"

" It is said to come from the wood of enchanted tress, honey ..My dear friends in Waterston crafted this cross. i added the stones. The spiritual energy of the trees ,the crystals, jadeite and mugglestone will offer protection from evil forces .This is my gift to you and the baby Abbie, wear it in peace and good health.

Abbie noted the tenderness and sincerity in Ellie's voice. She hugged her and said ' This means a lot to me Ellie. You don't know how much/"

Later that day. Abbie was in the kitchen washing the dishes from that afternoon's lunch. She heard the doorbell ring. Ichabod was in the bedroom engrossed in some books he'd borrowed from the Sleepy Hollow library. He had started the biography of Washington Irving and couldn't seem to put it down. He loved sitting in the window seat of the bedroom and whiling away the hours reading. He knew Abbie wanted to spend as much time as possible with her grandparents during their final days in 1947.

Abbie overheard Ellie speaking to a man at the door. She dried her hands to take a peak. Ellie had a stern expression on her face as she said "No Mr. Hastings, if that's really your name. We are full at the moment. We do not have any rooms available to you. please leave here now". She saw Mr. Hastings, a tall man in a grey suit and sun glasses turn and leave. Abbie went back to the kitchen as Ellie closed the door. That was odd, Abbie thought. She knew that she and Ichabod were the only guests Ellie and Jay had. But, she mused, Ellie must have had her reasons for lying to Mr. Hastings. Abbie continued washing the dishes. She was almost done with her task when she looked out of the kitchen window, and noticed Mr. Hastings in the backyard. He had fallen it seemed he was face down in a puddle. Without thinking she headed outside through the back door..

"Sir are you alright?" Abbie asked bending down slightly. Kneeling down was out of the question these days. He didn't answer. Abbie tapped him on the shoulder gingerly- just then his head whipped around with inhuman speed. That's when Abbie saw his eyes, Coal black eyes that filled the entire socket. This was no innocent stranger, this was clearly a demon! Patience, the doe, was watching and let out a blood curdling scream just as "Mr. Hastings" reached for Abbie's arm. Ellie alerted by Patience, and Ichabod came running.

"Stay away from my granddaughter", Ellie hollered."Step back, Grace Abigail! He cannot really harm you, the cross protects you. Just step back." Abbie stepped back and stood near Patience. Ellie focused all her attention on the Demon now. "I told you to go! Instead you come back here and try to harm my grandchild and her baby. This is over now . Time to send you back to hell." Ellie began reciting an incantation in what sounded like Latin. The Demon was immediately consumed in a hail of fire until only a few puffs of smoke remained.

Ichabod ran to comfort Abbie, who was stunned by what had happened.

"Abbie," Ichabod asked with concern,"Are you sure you are alright, my love?".

"Yes I am, but Ellie knows. She called me Grace Abigail". Ellie walked over to the couple. Ichabod stepped aside to allow Ellie to embrace her granddaughter.

"Ellie, how long have you known who I am?"

"Well, honey, I had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure until today'."

"But how?" Abbie asked again.

"Eleanor told me Abbie'

"Eleanor? ", Ichabod said. Abbie was too shocked to say anything

"Yes, your baby, my great grand. She's going to be one special little girl. She told me who you were and that she sensed danger. It was then I knew you needed the cross. It was the only thing that could protect both of you from demonic attacks. You two have to realize every demon worth his salt wants your baby. She is a true prize. She will be a seer and a powerful witch when she is of age. The world needs her . We must ensure her safety."

By this time , Abbie's emotions had gotten the better of her. "Oh Ellie, she said through her tears, Thank you . There's so much I can tell you now. I have a sister. Her name is Jenny. I wish she could have met you and Jay."

"Abbie honey, I wish I could meet your sister. But there are some things we can't change. Everything in our lives will happen as it should., that's just the way things work . I'm just glad I got to meet you and Ichabod. . The love you share will help you get through the trials of the next few years. I have no doubt that all will be well. So let's go back in the house, don't want you to get a chill out here."

The trio headed back to the warmth and security of the house, Abbie in the middle with Ellie and Ichabod on either side of her. It all made sense to Abbie now. All the pieces had come together. She knew that her sojourn to 1947 would ensure the safety and security of her family in 2014.

**Notes: So That is the final full chapter. hope you liked it. There will be an epilogue soon .Special thanks to my husband who helped edit the baseball segment of the chapter. Thanks so much to all the readers who stuck with this little story; I love hearing from you. **


End file.
